medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bel-Bel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medabots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Attack-Tyranno page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SoujiroElric (Talk) 08:41, June 29, 2010 Hello! Welcome, thanks for choosing to help out. XD I read your comments on /m/. Regarding the tone of the wiki... I'm familiar with Medadictionary and I check it for a lot of stuff. I know that it uses a lot more open and personal tone than our wiki, which I think is pretty cool, but I also have reasons for not wanting to do the same here. What we're going for here is a proper Medarot encyclopedia, like a Medarot version of Wikipedia, that presents all of the info reliably and lets the reader form their own opinions from it. This is more or less the standard format for game-related wikis and personally I don't have any problems with it... I think that formal-sounding articles are just as interesting to read when the content itself is good. I'm not saying that Medadictionary is wrong, but I don't think the same style would work well in our case. If anyone else wants to share their thoughts on this though, I'd be interested to hear it. *nod* Secondly, we're kind of struggling with some of the english names, as you've probably noticed... In particular, what do you make of ゴーフバレット and メイティン? It's been frustrating getting most of the names because none of us speak Japanese very well. >_< If you could look over the Medarot lists and see if there's any you could correct, that would be extremely helpful. ~ Kimbles 17:30, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :A'ight, Icwutudidthar. Anyways, yeah, I've looked at the name list, and found most of them appropriate. To be honest, I really doubt Horuma's ever gonna release official names for his Medarots in English in the first place, so I guess this will be the basis of all English readings. :As for the names that you attached (Too lazy to copypaste or even hit the language bar), I think Gorf Ballet (Sounds weird in Japanese too, don't stab me) sounds rather appropriate, while... well, the closest English word for the Mermaid is... Mating. Minus the G at the end. I'd guess it will be spelt Maytin, to... reduce sexual references. :I'll poke around more on the names for a while, and try to add more insight into topics I've had a lot of emotional connections to (Like God Emperor and such). Looks like y'all have an active member that's adding stuff right after me, too! :Best of wishes, can't guarantee I can put in 100% of my efforts, but I'll do my best. ::Honestly I think having more content is more important than Tone; we can always revise for tone later. Though like at the Transformers wiki, it's important to still include basic information like related medarots boxes and the parts names boxes even if the article contains casual language. ::Also throwing my opinions in, Goughbullet is probably the least stupid-looking possibility for the bat. The mermaid could be Maitin, to evoke "Maid" and perhaps "Fin" or something. I consider myself an expert amateur kana interpreter, so... ::That said, how sure are you of SpenagMenogue? I'd been using SpenagueMenogue casually, but didn't really have any basis for it... Another one is GottsHareen or whatever (The TND-type) from Medarot 4... Oh and can you confirm if the GOD-type is Bapilnia or Papilnia or what? The Golux 01:31, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey guys, try to indent and sign your posts. ^^; I guess I still agree more with Maitin (for maid or maiden) and Goughbullet... I know bullet is sometimes written baretto, where as ballet is usually baree (and doesn't make any sense here). The problem is that I don't know what Goofu is for, like if it's a reference to something or something... ~ Kimbles 02:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::With all due respect, there really isn't a "sure" way to transliterate Japanese into English readings. With that being said, y'all are talking to a natural Jap, so... I don't know how else I can explain. ::: :::As for the reasoning behind edits, スペナグメノーグ is pronounced SU PE NA GU ME NO - GU, ゴーフバレット is pronounced GO - FU BA RE TTO, and メイティン is pronounced ME I TYNN. With the typical transliteration, SU PE NA GU would most likely transliterate to Spenag, ME NO - GU would most likely go as Menogue (Rogue=ローグ, etc). It's purely from instinct, and they haven't been wrong so far. Also, Spenague would have been written スペナーグ. :::As for the damned Bat, I highly doubt バレット is supposed to be Bullet; Bullet is usually spelt as ブリット and such. Also, if they were going for Gough, as in the person Gough, it would be written as ゴッホ. Doubt me? Wiki up Van Gough and look at the Japanese page. :::Y'all gotta also realize that Horuma sometimes mixes English to make them sound appealing in Japanese. Y'all can try to decode it if you want, but that's all I can help you with. :::Bel-Bel 07:31, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know Van Gogh is Kanaed differently, but it's also spelled differently. -ough has precedent for being pronounced "Off" so that's sort of where that came from. I guess it could be Goffbullet. However, if you'd google バレット, you'd find plenty of instances of it corresponding to Bullet, even if it's not the most common kana for it. I guess you have a point on Spenag Menogue, though it could probably ho either way... The Golux 14:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC)